


Never underestimate your boss

by JenJo



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, M/M, Never bet against your boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: There was a betting pool in the office. Of course there was; you spend any amount of time with people, you begin to bet on them.The largest pool at the moment was regarding their boss, and his boss, and when they would, in the wording of the pool, ‘get their heads out of their asses and just kiss already’.The pool made Rhodey laugh, it really did. No one believed that he knew about it; they all thought he was unaware.





	1. Life is hard at the top

**Author's Note:**

> I've created this Office-AU thats quite fun, so I decided to post them in one place over here.
> 
> Chapter 1: Tony/Rhodey

There was a betting pool in the office. Of course there was; you spend any amount of time with people, you begin to bet on them.

The largest pool at the moment was regarding their boss, and his boss, and when they would, in the wording of the pool, ‘get their heads out of their asses and just kiss already’. 

The pool made Rhodey laugh, it really did. No one believed that he knew about it; they all thought he was unaware.

“How much is it up to?” Tony asked when Rhodey walked in that morning, two cups of coffee in hand. 

“Seven twenty,” Rhodey answered, walking around the desk to give Tony his coffee, and a kiss.

“Only one?” Tony mock-pouted as Rhodey took his seat on the opposite side of the desk, shaking his head.

“For now, can’t have anyone seeing us, can we?”

Tony laughed along with Rhodey. “When will they realise that we’re married?”

“When they bother to read a newspaper?” Rhodey shrugged, looking over today’s agenda. “It’s not like it’s public knowledge.”

“Only because people are stupid,” Tony muttered, shaking his head. “What do you think would happen if we had  _ really  _ loud sex in here?”

“Harassment lawsuit?”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“You know I’m right.”

Tony smiled at Rhodey. “Yeah, you always are. About so much, about everything. If it hadn’t of been for you…”

Tony trailed off, but Rhodey knew what Tony was referring to: when the board had abandoned all hope in Tony after his abduction, it had taken a lot of hard work to get the company back. It had been worth it, of course, but there were several times when the two of them had each wanted to quit, to give up and let Stark Industries go.

But here they were, five years later, still side by side.

“I know Tones, I know,” Rhodey reached across the desk, squeezing Tony’s hand. “But I’m here.”

Tony smiled, lifting their hands to press a kiss to the back of Rhodey’s. “So… when can I enter the office betting pool?”

“I imagine you have an unfair advantage,” Rhodey laughed along with Tony, going back to reading their reports, hands still held. “But I also imagine that once they learn the truth, they’ll announce the pool null and void.”

“Probably,” Tony conceded, before sighing. “You going to the board meeting at eleven?”

“No, I’m at the shareholders at eleven fifteen;  _ you’re  _ the board.”

Tony sighed, shaking his head. “How’d I let you talk me into that?”

Rhodey looked up at Tony, raising an eyebrow. “Last week, Tuesday.”

Tony thought back, before his eyes widened. “That massage, I  _ knew  _ it was too good.”

Rhodey nodded. “Yup. And there’s another one tonight.”

“I look forward to it,” Tony smiled at Rhodey.

Rhodey shared the smile. “So do I.”


	2. Things no one could explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was always a good idea to be atop the current office betting pool. Carol prided herself in making sure she knew what was being bet on; it amused her to no end that the largest pool was on when their bosses would kiss.
> 
> (She had been at the wedding, by Rhodey’s side. She wasn’t telling anyone though).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: Carol & Loki friendship  
> (You can thank the random number generator)

It was always a good idea to be atop the current office betting pool. Carol prided herself in making sure she knew what was being bet on; it amused her to no end that the largest pool was on when their bosses would kiss. 

(She had been at the wedding, by Rhodey’s side. She wasn’t telling anyone though).

The next largest pool was on when Laufeyson would get caught.

Loki was a trickster, Carol knew that. Everyone knew he was responsible for the things that happened around the office, things no one could explain. By equal measure, no one could tie Loki to any of the incidents. 

“Danvers.”

Carol looked up from her computer; Loki was standing there, arms crossed over the top of her cubicle.

“Laufeyson.”

“I would ask for your assistance in a matter.”

Carol raised an eyebrow. “I can’t help you with your work; I don’t know  _ how  _ you can tell when something is photoshopped.”

Loki’s lips curled up in the beginning of a smile. “Then luckily for you, it is not my work I require assistance in. Would you like to assist me in the greatest trick to befall this office yet?”

_ A chance to see the master at work? _

“When do we start?”

Carol was sure that her smile matched Loki’s. 


	3. Should never have bet against you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes I wonder who sold their soul to get off of the late night shift"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: Bobbi & Natasha, security on the night shift

“Sometimes I wonder who sold their soul to get off of the late night shift,” Bobbi said as she kicked her feet up onto the desk beside Natasha’s, handing over a box of take out.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at Bobbi. “Who says I didn’t sell my soul to get  _ you  _ on the late night shift with me?”

Bobbi smiled, eating her rice. “You say the nicest things.”

“I like to think so.”

“Anything happening?”

Natasha shook her head. “Nope. Just the usual.”

“Stark and Rhodes?”

“Together eating a late dinner.”

“Laufeyson?”

“Plotting with Danvers on their latest project.”

Bobbi let out a surprised sound. “Danvers joined in?”

Natasha nodded, holding out a hand without taking her eyes off of the monitors. Bobbi rolled her eyes, reaching into her pocket and handing over $5.

“Should never have bet against you.”

Natasha put the money in the pocket, turning to smile at Bobbi. “Haven’t you learnt by now?”

Bobbi leant over to kiss Natasha. “Probably not.”

They shared a laugh as they went back to their dinner. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
